1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to eye covers and more specifically to eye covers for use in aquatic environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
For various reasons, eye covers for use in aquatic environments, such as masks and goggles, are popular swim accessories. Conventional eye covers have a number of drawbacks, however, because they are easy to dislodge or displace during aquatic activities.
For example, these eye covers are not well suited to “blind tag” variants that require that certain players not be allowed to see or view the other players. Certain blind tag variants such as “Marco Polo” are played in a swimming pool. In Marco Polo, the It player(s) must sense where the other players are by sound. At any time, the It player(s) may call out “Marco!,” and all the other players are required to yell “Polo!” in response. Based on the sounds of the other players' responses, the It player(s) can determine the other players' locations. When an It player succeeds in tagging another player, the latter becomes It.
A difficulty with blind tag variants, including blind tag variants played in a swimming pool, is ensuring that the It player is not able to see or view the other players. The prior art has attempted to improve playing of blind tag variants in a swimming pool by providing goggles or a mask comprising a lens element effective to distort images. Other prior art has attempted to improve game play by providing goggles or a mask with a screen such as aluminum foil or duct tape between the eye and the lens element to obscure or block the It player's vision. However, these solutions do not prevent an It player from peeking at the other players by adjusting, dislodging, or displacing the goggles' or the mask's placement. Furthermore, a screen placed between the eye and the lens element can be a safety hazard if the screen becomes dislodged during game play. Accordingly, a need remains for eye coverings suitable for use in aquatic environments that are not readily dislodged or displaced.